


Just One Dance (Please?)

by goldencherries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencherries/pseuds/goldencherries
Summary: “I have the bowties for everyone, where’s Shiro?” his eyes scanned the room, not quite finding the man of the hour he was looking for.“He’s just changing, he was running a little late” came a smooth voice from behind him. He turned, looking up at the man on the dais.“And who are you?” he askedThe man grinned, raising an eyebrow at Lance as if he was shocked but amused by the question. “Keith Kogane, Shiro’s brother”Oh no.No.The best man who had been out of town for most of the planning, was Keith Kogane?  As in his biggest highschool rival? The emo kid who was somehow always top of their class? He was the best man? The extremely hot best man?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	1. The Day Before the Wedding

“Are you sure?”

“For the last time Lance, everything is on schedule”

“Okay, because the band told me the same thing till yesterday when they informed me they were stuck in Ohio” 

“Lance”

“Right, yes, thank you Hunk you’re a lifesaver and I owe you big time” 

He hung up the phone, thanking the barista handing him his coffee as he did so. His day was far from over and he needed the caffeine to stay on his feet. His night had been spent finishing up the centerpieces for tomorrow. A great idea until he woke up this morning with a face full of glittery ribbon and silver paint. Needless to say, it was only noon and he had already had a very long day. 

But it would all be worth it after this wedding was done. It was his first solo project at Lion’s Gaze Events, not to mention the wedding of Allura’s friend Shiro. The last thing he wanted to do was fuck up a wedding where his boss was part of the wedding party. 

Though he had to admit he was shocked Shiro and Allura were so close after it took him almost half an hour of begging to get the man off the idea of black and purple being the wedding colours. Lance refused to let it look like a gaudy middle school dance, and had instead suggested lilac and cadet blue. Shiro had agreed, finally, but only with some help from Adam who had seemed just as appalled by the idea as Lance. He wanted the groom to be happy but something inside of him refused to allow the dark purple and black mess he had been having midday nightmares over after reading the email from Allura. 

But that had been months ago and today, with T minus 24 hours till D day he had to make sure all was on schedule for the wedding. Centerpieces were done, Hunk had just said the cake and the catering were all ready for tomorrow, he had to call the florist one more time and, threaten Rolo to get his ass to New York by tomorrow or face the absolute wrath of Lance McClain. It wasn’t the worst thing to go wrong tomorrow if Rolo didn’t show up. Lance had Pidge to DJ in a pinch, but he wanted everything to be perfect.

As for right now, if the clock on his dash was any reference, he was about to be late for the final fitting with Shiro and his wedding party. He had to give them all their special order bow ties, he had already given Adam the ties at his fitting last week. He would have just handed off the bows too but they hadn’t shown up till yesterday. They were a matching set, the moon on the ties and the stars on the bows, different constellations if you looked close enough. Orion for Shiro, Leo for the best man and Andromeda for Allura who was the only groom’s woman. 

Lance could only hope Shiro liked them just as much as he did. Luckily he didn’t have too much time to worry as he pulled into the parking lot, chugging back his mocha, chewing three mints, and rinsing his mouth with water before he walked into the tailors. 

It was a local shop run by Allura’s uncle Coran, but it was clean and crisp. Pristine laminate floors and a pedestal in the back by the changing rooms, centered in front of three floor to ceiling mirrors with enough lights blind you. And on the pedestal was perhaps the most handsome man Lance had ever seen. 

Well, at least the best ass he had ever seen. 

He didn’t see the man's face till he came closer, catching a glimpse of bright purple eyes in the mirror that had him falter in his steps. The man truly was handsome, if strangely familiar, with long black lashes framing said eyes and full pink lips that had Lance wondering if they were really as soft as they looked, and a strong jawline that matched his muscular body. All wrapped in a neat black and white package. Just waiting to be finished by the bow that lay in the box Lance held in his hands. 

“Lance!” Allura’s voice pulled him out of his trance and his feet started up again, uncertain, like an engine starting for the first time on a cold morning. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late just wanted to swing by and check on the caterers quickly” he announced cheerfully, not wanting to raise any alarms by making it sound like there was a problem with anything this close to the wedding. 

“I have the bowties for everyone, where’s Shiro?” his eyes scanned the room, not quite finding the man of the hour he was looking for. 

“He’s just changing, he was running a little late” came a smooth voice from behind him. He turned, looking up at the man on the dais. 

“And who are you?” he asked

The man grinned, raising an eyebrow at Lance as if he was shocked but amused by the question. “Keith Kogane, Shiro’s brother” 

Oh no. 

No.

The best man who had been out of town for most of the planning, was _Keith Kogane_? As in his biggest highschool rival? The emo kid who was somehow always top of their class? _He_ was the best man? The _extremely hot_ best man? 

Lance opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he was interrupted by the screech of curtains being pulled across the rod as a bashful groom-to-be stepped out in a fresh white suit. Keith stepped down, all but shooed away by Coran to make room for Shiro who made his way to the dais with a grin that looked like he had slept with a hanger in his mouth. 

“Shiro baby, you’re a nice hunk of man,” Coran said as he went about inspecting the man and tugging on the suit here and there before stepping back, hands on his hips as he stood, thinking. 

“How does it fit?” he asked finally, breaking the silence.

“Like a glove” Shiro replied, still grinning as he looked at himself in the mirror, an almost dreamy look in his eyes. This was one of the best parts of the job in Lance’s mind, other than the looks he would see the two men get married; looks of love clear in their eyes in the days leading up to the wedding. Telling a story of two soulmates who had found each other in the right place at the right time, excited for the rest of their lives together, like a kid the night before a field trip. 

Lance stepped up next to the man, smiling as he tied the bow around his neck turning to share a reflection with him, a hand on his back.

“The boutonnieres are all ready to go for tomorrow, blue hyacinth and lavender” he stepped down handing the other two their bows as Shiro turned to face his friends and family, arms stretched out in question. “How do I look?”

Keith gave the man a reassuring smile and raised two thumbs up, Lance kept from rolling his eyes. He was a professional and nothing Keith did was going to change that.

Allura, on the other hand, was practically bouncing, wrapping her arms around Shiro with a giant grin of her own. “Oh, Shiro you look absolutely terrific! It’s perfect! The bow was an amazing choice, I couldn't have chosen better myself!” 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and Lance was on it like a rocket, pulling it out at lightning speed and taking several long strides away from the ears of the client. 

“Lance Mclain, Lion’s Gaze Planning” he answered, his shoulders tensing and reaching his ears, fingers crossed and eyes squeezed shut as he hoped the answer he needed would be on the other end. 

“Hey it’s Rolo”

“Give me good news Rolo, please tell me you’re on your way. Or better yet, tell me you’re here” 

“10 hours out, we’ll be here for the wedding tomorrow. We caught a bus out of Ohio and we’re on our way now” 

Lance felt the ease fall from his shoulders quickly enough that he had to lean against the wall, a whispered “Oh thank god” leaving his lips, saying a quick mental thank you to any god who was listening. 

“Rolo baby you’re a handsome handsome man, I'll see you tomorrow” he hung up the phone, sending a thumbs-up emoji to Hunk and already thinking of the Chinese takeout he would treat himself to tonight in response to his win. 

“Boyfriend?” 

The voice pulled him from his thoughts, causing him to jump slightly at the noise. His head whipped around, clutching his phone to his chest, to see Keith leaning against a pillar behind him. 

“Mierda” he hissed at the man, annoyed. “No, not that it’s any of your business, but that was a work call” Lance shoved his phone in his pocket, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Do you talk to everyone you work with like that?” 

“Do you follow everyone working for your brother? Or am I just special?” 

Keith was grinning now, “come out for drinks tonight” 

Lance would have choked on his drink if he had one. “I’m working”

“Think of it as work, drinks with your groom and his wedding party”

“And my boss” Lance scoffed, biting his cheek in a feeble attempt to keep the grin off his face as he pushed past the best man to check in once more with Shiro before he had to leave, he still had a florist to check in on and eight boutonnieres to make. ‘Arrived’ really meant sitting in Lance’s living room ready to be put together. 

“Suit yourself, I guess if you’ve just got too big a stick up your ass to let loose then you should stay home,” Keith said from behind him. And Lance, who had grown up a middle child of five, knew he was being baited. But still, he couldn’t help but glare at the man in the mullet who dared to try and pull on his strings. 

“It wouldn’t be professional, though perhaps you’ve never heard of such a thing” He turned pointedly to Shiro, “I’ve still got some stuff to get done for tomorrow so I'm gonna head out, but you both have my number if you need something else,” he smiled at Shiro giving him a cheerful thumbs-up, “See you tomorrow for the big day,” he said, waving and leaving the shop. 

God, Keith sure was a piece of work. He didn’t have a stick up his ass, the mullet wouldn’t know fun if it bit him in the ass. Lance was fun, he invented fun! He was an event planner for God’s sake! His whole job was in the business of fun! What did Keith do? Probably sat around and moped professionally, or whatever lame, boring people did all day to make money. Tomorrow was already going to be a long day; he just didn’t want to be hungover for it. And now that he knew the wedding party he had to deal with it was going to be much longer. Hopefully, Allura would be able to help with keeping him in line. He was her friend after all. 

Then again, maybe not.

The hope was gone as he pulled up to the florists, checking his phone as it chimed. 

Unknown:

It’s Keith, Allura gave me your number, drinks are at Paladin Pub at 8

Lance:

Ok?

Keith:

I’ll see you then ;)

  
  
  


Lance rolled his eyes, but still smiled as he walked into the flower shop. Keith could make every assumption he wanted, Lance wasn’t going. He had too much to do, plus there was no way on earth it was even slightly professional to get drinks with the client the night before the wedding when he was supposed to be preaching a night of rest and relaxation.

He couldn’t go and that was final.


	2. The Night Before the Wedding

He went.

Which isn’t how it sounded. He didn’t go to see Keith or his cocky grin, or even to see if his ass looked as good in jeans as it did in a suit. He went because Shiro invited him.

He’d received a call shortly after Keith had texted him, saying that he wanted Lance to come out with them as thanks for being so helpful through it all. Lance had tried to decline, it’s just his job he was happy to do it, he said. But if the slightly threatening text from Allura telling him to come out for drinks was anything to go by, he really didn’t have a say in the matter. 

Which is why he was here, 8:15 and still trying to get the glitter off his hands from his day spent tying sparkly white ribbon around stems and getting stabbed by pins and burned by glue as he attached said evil pins. He needed a coffee but Starbucks was closed and there was nothing else close. So, in he went, blue button-up slightly wrinkled from the nap he had taken in it earlier that day. 

The bar was loud, which wasn’t a surprise considering it was a bar. It was packed and busy, and he had no idea where the people he was meeting were. As easy as they should have been able to find considering Allura had a head of shockingly long white hair, they seemed to be missing. 

He checked his phone, did he have the right time? Keith had said Paladin Pub at eight? Right? Then where were-

“Looking for me?” came a voice next to his ear.

He jumped for the second time that day, turning around to see Keith standing behind the seat he had taken at the bar as he tried to figure out where they were, a half typed message to Allura sitting in the messages box waiting to be sent. 

“Did you have to sneak up on me?” 

“You make it too easy,” he said with a laugh, signaling down the bartender with a wave of two fingers, “what are you drinking?”

“Water, I have to be up for a wedding tomorrow. Your brother’s actually” he snapped, holding up the glass of clear liquid in front of him for emphasis. 

“No, you’re not” mullet decided, ordering them both a rum and coke. Lance narrowed his eyes at the drink Keith tried to hand him, “I'm not drinking with clients and that’s final” he hopped off his stool and looked in the direction Keith had come, finally spotting that head of silvery hair and making his way through the crowded pub over to his friend, grabbing the empty chair beside her. Which unfortunately was also the seat next to Keith, who sat and pushed the second drink in front of Lance wordlessly, winking when Lance looked over, annoyed. He didn't bother to argue with the man in red though, he had a feeling that anything he said would land on deaf ears. So instead he turned his focus onto Shiro and Allura, the two reminiscing about something that had happened in school together. 

"I was bad?" Shiro asked laughing, "Lura remember finals week of our sophomore year when I had to physically remove you from the twenty-four-hour coffee shop so you would finally go to sleep?" 

Allura laughed, "that's nowhere near as bad as the time I came home from class to find you drunk at three pm because you thought you failed your physics midterm" she turned to the rest of the table, "spoiler alert he got an 80 on said midterm" the two fell into a fit of laughter, it was clear that they had already had a bit to drink, a handful of empty shot glasses littered the table in front of where they sat and each had a half-empty drink in front of them. 

Lance couldn't help his smile as he watched them, their joy was infectious and he was content to just sit and listen to the two catch up. There was an easy back and forth between the two, similar he assumed to the way he and Hunk acted. They had been roommates since freshman year of college.

"So how does Adam feel about your ex-girlfriend being your groom's woman?" Keith asked, reminding Lance he was even there. Lance looked at the two, question in his eyes, "you two?" he asked, trailing off the intentions of his question clear. 

The two laughed once more, "Oh yes, and what a riveting romance it was" Shiro said 

"We dated for, like, a week in freshman year, it was weird and awkward. After our second date, I asked if Shiro wanted to just be friends and he said 'oh thank god'" 

"I didn't want to be rude!" Shiro objected, still smiling even though his cheeks were a little pink at the revelation. "as for Adam, I doubt he even remembered that we dated" he admitted with a sip of his drink, the issue clearly a non-starter for him.

He saw many weddings, many people who simply claimed to be in love and then some who were the real deal. Shiro and Adam were one of the lucky ones that he got to see. The ones would sneak glances at each other when they thought no one was looking. The ones who truly didn't care about the small things of the wedding as long as they got to be married. As long as they got to share their love with their friends and family. Every small disagreement had been over as fast as they started, someone giving in at the other's insistence. And even now Shiro was absolutely moonstruck at the mention of the man he got to marry tomorrow. The man he chose to spend the rest of his life with. 

Call him a romantic but Lance wanted that too. He had never been in love, he had seen it, read about it and even heard about it but he never had it. He thought he did once, a girl in high school that he dated. He had a crush on Plaxym for years, he would chase her through parties, spend long nights with her under the covers, talking and fooling around. She told him about the life she wanted to lead, how she wanted to be a leader, go into politics, or maybe law. Anything to get out of the watchful eye of her mother, and he talked about his family and how he always worried he would never be enough for someone. That he would always be too much or too little, like porridge for Goldilocks. 

He thought he loved her. 

But when she told him she had met someone, some guy from the aquarium she worked at, he wasn't heartbroken. He realized after about a month that he hadn't been in love with her. Not the way he thought anyways. She was just there, they used each other. Always there for each other in the lonely nights, someone to talk to and someone to run your hands over at 2 am when you couldn't sleep. The flutter he felt in his chest wasn't love, it was just the desire to be heard and here she was, someone to listen. But, it wasn't love. 

After that he had a string of dates, hookups, guys and girls alike made their way in and out of his dorm room or bedroom. Hell, there was even a solid month he thought he could love Allura. He would lay the world flat for her, and then he met her girlfriend Romelle and knew that there was already someone in love with Allura, someone she loved back. And then he went back to the string of people he met between repeatedly deleting and re deleting dating apps or going out. And sometimes he really liked them, but he never loved them. Not in the way that mattered. Not the way he wanted to love, or wanted to be loved. 

That endless, follow you across the universe love. And honestly, maybe he was scared to find it. Scared to find it and have it ripped away from him like a band-aid off his skin, opening a wound he wouldn't know how to fix. Maybe he was scared of falling apart and cracking like his mom's favourite vase. The one he broke when he was seven playing soccer in the house with his brother. Logically, he knew he would never find love if he feared it, was unable to expose himself like that. But it didn't stop him from wanting it. More than anything else he wanted love.

"Lance?"

He startled, blinking as he focused on the scene around him. Coming back to the real world and out of his head where he had started to get lost. He curved his lips into an easy, practiced smile. Giving an apologetic chuckle, "Sorry, I totally zoned out, what?" 

Keith raised an eyebrow at him, "I was asking if you wanted to join Shiro and Allura at the pool tables." Lance only then realized that the pair had indeed wandered off without them to one of the pool tables across the bar. 

"Ah no, I would like to leave here with my pride intact thank you" 

"What? Scared you'll lose?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "Calm down mullet, anyone would win against someone who's never played" he didn't need the man's ego getting any larger than it already seemed to be. 

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched Keith stand up a moment later, finishing the last of his drink in a large sip. 

"Let's go"

"Go where?"

"I'm showing you how to play. The fact you've never played is a crime that needs to be fixed immediately"

Lance laughed, "or what you'll cuff me?" 

Keith's eyes didn't bother to hide the fact that they took their time to look at Lance from head to toe, a smirk finding a place on Keith's full lips. "Only if you ask me to," he purred. 

Lance blushed, following the man over to the pool tables, staring at the cues dumbly. Seeing, but not understanding the different sizes. Were they like golf clubs? Did the different sizes mean different things? Did he use different cues at different points of the game? 

Luckily he didn't have to wonder for long, Keith leaned over him, placing a hand on Lance's lower back and sending a jolt of fire that tied Lance's stomach in knots. God, apparently it had been too long since he had gotten some, that the passing touch of some hot stranger got him like this. He didn't want to give Keith too much credit though, he’d been busy with work. It made sense that his body reacted to a touch it hadn't felt in a long while.

"Use this one," he said, his face close enough that his breath tickled Lance's cheek as he passed a cue to him. "You pick them based on height" he explained stepping away to the table where he had already racked a game for them and bending over to set up his shot.

Lance hated to admit it but he took full advantage of the view he was granted from behind and concluded that Keith had just as nice an ass in black jeans as he did in a suit. 

"If you're done staring at my ass" came Keith's voice without even looking back to catch Lance in the act "Let's get started"

He flushed but came up to the table, "so what now?" he asked 

"Well, first we need to break"

"Break what?"

Keith laughed, "the rack," he said pointing to the triangular shape where the balls sat. Lance flushed once more, he seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. Maybe a little bit to drink wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if he planned on making it through the night. 

Lance watched intently as Keith showed him how to set up a shot, the white ball slamming into the rack and sending the balls flying in every direction, three striped balls finding a home in one of the pockets. He would never admit to it, but Lance was wildly competitive and if he was being honest, he hated that he already had a disadvantage in the fact he had never played, but really, how hard could this be?

Very hard.

It could be very fucking hard. 

It was their third game and Lance had already lost miserably the first two games. The first by the sheer fact that he had barely been able to hit the white ball, let alone sink anything else on the table. The second was by sinking the black ball on his first turn. He didn't want to think about how excited he was to have sunk it only to have Keith explain that he wasn't supposed to have sunk that one. Which brought them to now, the start of their third game. Lance was about to break this time, he had somehow convinced himself that this was like tic tac toe and that the first player to go would win when a warm hand gently lay across his. He looked up to find Keith inches away from him, "here" he said, wrapping his arms around Lance positioning him for his shot, slowly moving his arm in the ghost movements of what he would have to do to hit the ball.

"You're overshooting, aim lower than you think you need to, and always follow through" he continued, still not moving away from Lance. The brunette cleared his throat, "I think I got it from here thanks" he said grateful his voice didn't break. 

He broke successfully and even sunk a few balls of his own. He called that a victory in his books. "Look, Mullet, it wasn't a fair win" he began as the two made their way back to the table, "I had never played, it was like beating a child in a footrace. You had the upper hand." 

Keith laughed. 

"Next time I will kick your ass and you will see that I am the greatest and you will bow to me, your king" 

"So there will be a next time?"

Lance paused, arm frozen on the top of his chair as he stood with it half pulled out from the table. "I-"

"Once again the reigning queen of Paladin's returns to grace you all with her presence" interrupted Allura's voice from behind them as she plopped herself down into her seat, grinning, with Shiro right behind her. Lance sat down and thanked any gods that would listen for the distraction. 

"Drinks are on me boys" the girl announced, throwing the large stack of money she had just won on the table and waving down one of the waiters. "Give us a round of tequila, two beers and" she paused looking at Keith's empty glass and the still full glass in front of Lance that was now dripping condensation onto the coaster it sat on, the ice now melted and the drink itself probably watery. "two rum and Cokes, doubles please" 

Lance tried to refuse, thanks but no thanks and all that but Allura was having none of it. Even Shiro threw in a not so helpful "you can't turn down a free drink" until he finally gave in, starting with the round of tequila that Allura ordered and following through with one, two, three, and then four other drinks. He had started to loosen up. His laughter came easier, grinning almost non stop, he couldn't stop moving. He wanted to dance, but this wasn't the place for it, there was nowhere to dance. So instead he made his way to the bar to get another drink, dancing in place as he leaned across the bar to get the bartender's attention. 

Unfortunately for him, instead of being fun and cute and sexy as he had hoped. His foot got caught on one of the stools and he promptly tripped and fell, nearly hitting the floor. Fortunately, he felt a hand catch his arm and then wrap around his chest, pulling him back up to his feet and steadying him.

"Are you okay?" the arms asked, and Lance finally looked up to see Keith looking at him, worried. 

"Whoops, yeah, I'm fine, just a little less than balanced" he laughed and tried to go back to the bar.

"I think it's time to head out," Keith said, steering him back to the table and grabbing their coats. 

"But I don't want to go, I'm having fun!" he pouted, "just like I told you earlier, I'm a fun person!" 

“You’re drunk”

“Shiro and Allura-”

“Will be fine”

“We should say goodbye” 

Keith nodded along to his slurred ramblings but continued to gently push him out the door and into the parking lot till they stood in front of a red motorcycle. "What's this?" he asked stupidly

"My ride, and yours for the night" 

Lance furrowed his brow "but you were drinking?" it was meant to be a statement, but it came out as more of a question, confusion lacing his words. 

"I only had one drink, while Shiro and Allura were telling you to drink I changed my order to plain coke, and Shiro ended up drinking my shot. I don't like getting drunk" he explained, "I hate being out of control." 

The night was silent for a moment and then,

Lance threw up.

"Alright, it's okay" Keith murmured, rubbing Lance's back for a moment before taking Lance back over the bike and getting on. "Okay now put this on," he said handing Lance a blue helmet, "and get on and hold on tight." Lance did as he was told, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist and holding on as tight as he could. Head pressed up against his back eye squeezed shut.

It wasn't long after that they began to drive, no, they began to fly. Or at least that's what it felt like to Lance as the wind roared past them, his eyes finally opening to see the lights flying by them at what seemed like impossible speeds. The night was beautiful and he just couldn't get enough of it. He could have starred all night if he was able.

It was all too soon that they arrived at their destination, Lance stumbled off the bike. Legs weak from the ride when he was already less than stable on his feet. 

"Woah there speedy, slow down," Keith said, propping Lance upon his shoulder and taking him up to the door. 

"This isn't my house?" Lance announced with more of a question in his voice than he had intended as he looked up at the apartment building in front of him and watched Keith fumble to get the keys out of his pocket and into the door. "No, it's mine" was all he said as he continued to lead Lance into the building. The two were quiet as they went up to the elevator, and even down the hall, but Lance broke the silence as soon as they reached the door. 

"Oh wow, taking me home without a first date" his words slurred as he leaned against the door. "A bold move handsome, I like it" 

Keith laughed, opening the door slowly so Lance wouldn't fall in, "Ah, yes, well as appealing as a romp around with the man who threw up on my shoes sounds. I like people to be coherent when I have sex" he threw his keys on the counter and carried Lance to the bedroom, earning himself a giggle and a holler from the wedding planner. 

"You have nice hair," he said, reaching up and twirling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Keith's neck. Pouting when he was put down on the bed, like a child who had its favourite toy taken away. 

"You can sleep here," He explained, turning on the lamp next to the bed. "I'm gonna get you some water and Tylenol" he left, leaving Lance alone in his room. Lance stripped out of everything but his boxers, catching sight of Keith as he tossed his shirt in the small pile he had made at the foot of the bed.

Keith's cheeks were red. It was kinda cute. 

"See something you like?" Lance asked

"Is there a reason you're getting undressed?"

"I sleep in my boxers, is that okay?"

Keith nodded, placing the water and two small white pills on the nightstand. "Go for it, I'm taking the couch anyways" He made it to the doorway before speaking again "goodnight Lance"

"Wait"

Keith stopped, raising an eyebrow at Lance. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Would rather I left you at the bar?"

"No I mean, I can take care of myself. I could have just called a cab and gone home. Why'd you take me here? Don’t you hate me or something?"

Keith paused, caught off guard by the question. Lance hoped he didn't make a mistake, Keith was probably being nice for Shiro. He was planning his brother's wedding after all. 

"Because I like you," he said simply before leaving and shutting the door behind him. 

Lance stared at the door, confused. He had spent the better part of four years doing everything he could to best Keith, to get him to acknowledge that Lance was just as good as he was. What was he missing? He stared at the ceiling trying and failing to connect the dots before he brushed it off, his eyes were getting far too heavy to do any serious thinking. Instead, he drank the glass of water, swallowing the pills too, and crawled into the bed. Snuggling himself up tightly under the covers. 

They smelled nice. 

Like Keith, like sandalwood and cedar and leather. 

Lance smiled and only moments later, he fell asleep. 


	3. The Morning Before the Wedding

His head hurt and his mouth was dry. God, he wanted a coffee and-

Where was he?

Lance shot up like a light as he opened his eyes, only just realizing that this was not, in fact, his apartment. This wasn’t home. 

He heard the sounds of old rock music coming from outside the door and a pile of his clothes at the end of the bed. 

His eyes went wide as he looked under the covers and saw he was all but naked. Jesus Christ, what had happened last night? 

He put his clothes on and left the room, looking around at the small apartment and finding a man with his messy black hair pulled into a bun, cooking in the kitchen in a pair of boxers and a hoodie. 

Not just a man. Keith.

The best man.

The wedding.

Oh god.

Keith saw him then, lifting a hand in greeting and smiling. “Morning sleeping beauty, I made pancakes if you’re not too hungover. There's toast too if you’d rather and-”

“What time is it?” he asked, suddenly frantic patting his body for his cell, “where’s my phone?”

Keith looked at him, “nine, and your phone is on the counter? What’s wrong is everything okay?”

“What’s wrong” he began, dialing the number for a cab as he spoke, “is that I have a wedding to run today and instead of being at home where I should be getting ready and making sure everything is ready to go for today I’m in last night's clothes at the best man’s house. I’m not supposed to sleep with the wedding party-”

“We didn’t-” Keith tried but it was no use

“Oh my god, if Allura finds out I'm so fired and- hello? Yes hi, I need a cab for?” he looked at Keith

“1982 W10th” 

“1982 W10th, please. Five minutes? Perfect, thank you” he hung up, ran a hand through his hair, and slipped his shoes on, all but pulling a Cinderella as he ran out the door. “Lance wait-”

“I really don't have time I'm sorry,” he said as he left to go wait outside the apartment. 

The hot shower water ran down his face, ten minutes after he had entered his bathroom and got caught by his reflection. The too oily skin and the pimple forming on his chin, no matter how much he had been fighting it, finally seized its opportunity to grow last night. He picked and prodded at his face until it was worse than he began and entered the shower dejectedly, finding solace in his coconut shampoo and satsuma body wash. 

He let the stress of his bad decisions wash off his body with the faint smell of alcohol that had clung to him from the drink that had been spilled on his lap by someone who had stumbled past him the night before. The steam rose around him as he scrubbed and cleaned and relaxed under the water he knew was drying out his skin. 

And as he stepped out half an hour later, running a towel over his mirror to begin his skincare routine, he felt a thousand times better. Lighter than he had all morning, he smelled good and so did his bathroom. Unfortunately, he was still on a schedule and had just enough time to stop at the Starbucks down the street before he would go over to Hunk’s to make sure everything was making its way to the venue and to steal the chocolate cupcake Hunk would have inevitably baked and put aside for him. 

But instead, the universe opened up and said “I hate you, Lance McClain” 

His phone buzzed, and he spat out his toothpaste as he answered, “Hello?” He answered, rinsing his mouth as Allura began talking,

“Shiro is missing”

The words came out of the phone and if Lance hadn’t already spat out his toothpaste he would have choked on it. 

“Shiro’s WHAT?” he screeched. 

“He wasn’t answering his phone so I went to the hotel and he wasn’t there. I don't know where he is”

“I’ll find him,” He said, hanging up, frantically getting dressed and running out the door with wet hair. Not even stopping to put deodorant on till he hit a red light. He drove till he was out in front of the very apartment he had left this morning. Calling up to Keith through the front panel, listening to it ring while he bounced on the balls of his feet and muttered at the machine for him to pick up as if somehow it would make it more likely that he would.

“Hello?”

The voice crackled through the machine and Lance felt his shoulders drop from where they had ridden up to his ears. 

“Open up”

“Lance?”

“We need to talk”

“Lance I-”

“Shiro’s missing!” 

Finally, the door buzzed and he threw the door open, passing the elevator and taking the stairs two at a time. All but running down the hallway to Keith’s door, almost punching him in the nose as he went to bang on the door but was instead met with air as it opened before he could. 

“What do you mean Shiro’s missing?” Keith asked after taking a step away from Lance and his fist. 

Lance ran a hand through his damp hair, walking past Keith and into the apartment. Scanning for any sign of the groom to be that he was hunting to save not only his job but this whole wedding and Adam’s heart. 

“Allura just called me, she can’t find him. He’s MIA, have you seen him?”

“N-” Keith couldn’t even get the whole word in. Lance was too busy rambling on, pacing through Keith’s living room. 

“We get tons of runaways, but I didn’t peg Shiro as one. He loves Adam. He was so excited and now he’s just gone. I’m going to lose my job and Allura is going to kill me. This is my fault. I shouldn’t have drunk last night, I should have been paying attention to Shiro. I encouraged him to drink! Why did I do that! It’s so unprof-”

“Lance” Keith placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders. “Take a deep breath, shut up for like three seconds”

Lance glared, shaking off Keith’s hands, but listened anyway. Crossing his arms over his chest and huffing as he did so. 

“We can find him, how long till the wedding?”

“Five hours and twenty-seven minutes,” Lance said, checking his phone and seeing more panicked messages from Allura.

Keith nodded, pulling out his phone and making a call.

“Hey, have you heard from Shiro?” 

Lance couldn’t hear the voice on the other end but he could only assume it was Adam on the line by the hasty words of reassurance that came next. 

“No, no everything is fine. I just know you two didn’t want to see each other till the ceremony and I thought I heard Shiro say last night that he was going to visit you”

Another pause, Keith nodded his head with a smile.

“See you soon, yeah, bye” 

Lance looked to Keith with a look of horror, “did you just call the FUCKING GROOM TO FIND HIS LOST HUSBAND TO BE?” he asked each word bringing him closer and closer to a screech. Keith cocked his head, as if he didn’t understand the problem with all but saying ‘hey pal can’t find the man you want to marry but don’t worry it’s fine’ 

“What?”

Lance needed to sit down, he wanted to pull his hair out, he wanted a coffee, but what he did was take a deep breath and think. He had just spent 6 months with this man, there had to be something that he was missing, something that would lead him to the man of the hour. 

He pulled out his phone, quickly calling Allura once more to ask her to check the venue. It wasn’t unheard of for someone to check on things when they were nervous. 

“Okay, talk soon” Lance hung up, grabbing his keys and striding out of the apartment with nothing more than a rushed “see ya” 

An arm stopped the elevator in the building on his way down and soon opened to reveal a familiar pair of purple eyes and the world's worst mullet. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, narrowing his eyes in annoyance, it was his fault Lance was in this position to begin with. 

“Helping,” he said simply jamming the button for the main floor even though it was clearly lit from already being pressed. 

Lance rolled his eyes. 

“You’ve done enough,” he snapped.

Keith crossed his arms, saying nothing on the way down or as he followed Lance to his car and promptly got in without asking. It was then that Lance made the note to start locking the car door more often. 

“So do you always let yourself into other people's cars without asking?”

“Do you always ignore help when you need it?”

“I don't need your help” he argued for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

“So you know that Shiro has gone to the airport whenever he got nervous since he got his license?” 

That shut Lance up.

He was silent as he shoved the keys into the ignition and began driving towards the airport without a word. He leaned forward, turning the volume up on his music and letting Elton John’s voice be the only one to fill the silence. 

_ “So excuse me forgetting _

_ But these things I do _

_ You see I've forgotten _

_ If they're green or they're blue _

_ Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean _

_ Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen” _

He sang along quietly, not really caring that someone else was in the car. He wasn’t a singer, why would he care if he sounded good? He just enjoyed the song. 

“You have a nice voice,” Keith said finally as the last note played, making way for Dolly Parton to which Keith turned up the volume. 

Lance didn’t even remember to say thank you or argue. Instead, he raised an eyebrow risking a quick look to his passenger, “Dolly fan?” he asked skeptically, “I had you pegged for a real-music-classic-rock-only douchebag or like emo music” he admit

Keith laughed, “definitely in highschool but I've always loved country music, Shiro hated it and so, of course, that just made me like it that much more” Keith smiled as he looked forward as if he was watching the road but Lance could tell he was thinking about his brother and the memories the two of them shared. He smiled too, despite himself. Pulling his eyes away to look at the road as well, hoping to avoid getting caught or a collision on the road. 

They were quiet for the rest of the ride, not saying anything till they got to the airport and got into an argument over parking spaces. Lance getting increasingly frustrated with Keith yelling “there!” over and over right after they passed the spot in question and could no longer go ‘there’ 

“Do you want to fucking do it?” Lance yelled, throwing his hands up in the air before slapping them back down on the steering wheel pulling on it far harder than needed to turn left.

“If I did we would already be inside right now” Keith yelled back, the two going in about as many circles with this conversation as they were through the parking lot. It wasn’t until Lance cut off the dick in the red Saturn trying to steal his spot that they were able to park to the lovely symphony of a car horn. 

He pettily grinned and waved as he walked past the man still honking as they made their way into the airport. Throwing him the finger too for good measure. 

“Okay,” he said as they passed the sliding doors into the packed building. “ Where would he be?” 

Keith wasn’t listening though, and Lance rushed to catch up to the man that had already stalked off towards the arrivals area. Clearly this wasn’t the first time he had done this. 

  
  
“Oh thank god” Lance breathed when he saw a familiar head of black and white hair, opening his mouth once more to call out to the groom to be when another voice came first, 

  
“What the fuck dude?”    
  
Lance turned to Keith ready to yell at him for being a dick to the groom but it was no use, he was on a warpath.    
  
“What? So you were just going to abandon Adam at the altar? What’s wrong with you? You love him, don’t you? Or did I sit through four years of ‘I love him so much I'm going to marry him’ for nothing?”    
  
“Keith-” Shiro tried but Keith didn’t listen, “Adam loves you dumbass, and you’re not getting anyone better so march your ass to the wedding that starts in- Lance?”   
  
“Two hours”    
  
“Starts in two hours and say your vows and then have a good fucking time at your wedding” 

Shiro was silent for a moment before he laughed, a broad grin on his face as Keith's glare faltered; turning into a look of distressed confusion, “Keith, I wasn't running away. I just went out to pick up uh” the man looked uncomfortable as he paused, “a gift for Adam for tonight”    
  
Keith paled upon the realization of what that meant and Lance had to cover his mouth to avoid showing the smile itching on his lips. 

Shiro continued, “after that, I guess I just had some jitters” his smile faltered as he looked down, “I love Adam but I…” he trailed off and Lance knew this was his time to shine, wedding day jitters were Tuesday with this kind of job.    
  
He sat down next to Shiro, patting his back “everyone gets cold feet, you’re about to make a lifelong commitment, anyone would be nervous” he laughed, “hell I would be more surprised if you weren’t. But, Shiro, you and Adam, you guys have something special. Your love is beautiful and something that can withstand far more than the wedding day jitters, this has nothing to do with your love for Adam.” Lance was so focused on Shiro, so full of sincerity as he talked that he didn’t see Keith looking at him with amused affection, “think of it the same way as a school presentation. You got nervous for those too right?” Shiro nodded, “well then it only makes sense for you to get nervous now! You're about to read out your vows in front of a huge crowd.” he paused “But that doesn’t matter because today, and every day for the rest of your life, you’ll be doing it with Adam. And he’ll never let you down.” 

Lance smiled at the groom to be as he finally regained his composure, letting out a shaky breath before smiling. “I guess I should head back to the hotel then huh?”    
  
The wedding planner pat the groom on the back, far tenser than before as the memory of his boss and one of the groomsmen returned, “please, before Allura has my head served as the main course” 

Shiro laughed as they walked out of the airport, heading for their cars. “She’s scary but between you and me she’s really impressed with you so far so I wouldn’t worry too much if I were you”    
  


Lance nodded, staying professional and making a note to call hunk as soon as he was alone in the car to scream. “Keith, you go with Shiro, you need to go to the hotel and get ready too anyways, plus I still have some stuff to check on before it's game time”   
  
Keith looked ready to object but followed Shiro anyways. And vaguely, without even realizing he was doing it, Lance wondered what he was going to say.


	4. The Wedding

The actual wedding had gone as smooth as weddings go. The flowers didn’t show up till five minutes before guests showed up and Rolo was almost an hour late until he realized he read the time wrong and was an hour early. 

His eyes were supposed to stay on the wedding, and the grooms, but even still he found his eyes wandering over to the best man. He was quite handsome in his suit and Lance found himself having to mentally shake off the less than professional thoughts he was having. 

But now at the reception, he was able to relax for a bit before finishing up his day. The food had been served, the cake cut and the band had been replaced by a DJ and he watched from the edge of the dance floor as the newlyweds danced what was no longer their first dance. No longer the slow choreographed dance he had watched the two prepare for with weeks of ballroom lessons; no this was a dance three drinks in, sloppy and excited at the lifetime that stretched before them as Get Low pumped through the speakers. 

“Care to dance?” came a voice from behind him. He turned in surprise and wasn’t surprised when he came face to face with the ever-persistent best man. 

“I’m working,” he said, turning back to the dance floor.

“The wedding is already planned and done, your job is effectively over isn’t it?” came Keith again.

Lance crossed his arms, “my job isn’t done till this place looks the way it did when I got here this afternoon” He wasn’t lying, he was responsible for the cleanup but he was also free to leave if he had someone he trusted ensure they could handle the cleanup. He hated doing that though, he truly never minded staying the whole night. He liked to see what weird stuff got left behind by drunken revelers as he did his final walkthrough of the venue. 

There was no reply and Lance was certain he had won. 

The music changed from the loud club sounds of Lil Jon to the soft croon of Elton John as the song Lance always snuck onto the playlists began to play. He let himself sway to the music with a lingering smile as those left on the dance floor coupled up, the singles pulling themselves away for a drink or another cupcake from the dessert buffet. 

“Hey, we're going to sneak out,'' Lance startled, looking to Shiro as he snapped out of his daze. 

“Of course” he replied to the couple, “do you need anything else from me before you leave?” 

“Not at all! Just letting you know so you don’t worry.” Shiro pulled him into a tight hug, leaving him just enough wiggle room to awkwardly get an arm up and pat him on the back. “Thank you,” he said as he pulled back and put his arm around Adam. “This was perfect Lance, truly” 

Lance waved them off, “All in a day's work, now go enjoy your night” he gave them a suggestive wink and shooed them out the door. Lance checked his watch as the car pulled out, cans and ribbons flying in its wake.

‘11:28’ read the dial and he allowed himself a moment to breathe in the cool night air, a nice relief from the stuffy room he had just been in before he returned. If he started nudging people out now he could be down by 12:30, maybe 1. He had tomorrow off which meant he would sleep in and spend the day on the couch with takeout and garbage movies. 

He shut down the bar first and then had Pidge announce that the party was over. They made it slightly more abrupt then it needed to be, but kept the music on at a lower volume to avoid the awkward noise of shuffling chairs and rustling dresses. 

It was when he was checking in with Huck, who was clearing up the buffet, that a wrench in his plans showed up. 

“Care to dance now?” came an annoyingly smooth voice from behind him.

“I’m working,” he said simply, moving to help Hunk carry a dish but instead got a look from his friend as he swiped the dish and disappeared back into the kitchen. 

“You can’t spare just one dance?” he asked again, and Lance finally turned to look at him, arms crossed over his chest. He wished he could say otherwise but Lance couldn’t help the way his eyes greedily took in every inch of Keith's suit. Sue him, the man in front of him looked like a model, of course, he looked. 

“Do you need to google what working means?” he asked, moving forward to remind a partygoer not to leave her purse on the chair. 

“Don’t you hire people to do this part?” Keith asked, clearly still following Lance. 

Lance was silent, technically yes, but he still had to be here and make sure nothing was broken or left behind. 

“I like to help out” he finally replied, “Now if you don’t mind-”

“Lance!” Allura’s voice called over to him from a few feet away and he gratefully took advantage of the opportunity to leave Keith behind. 

The guy was hot, yes, he looked like a god Lance knew that. But not only was it unprofessional to humour the best man's wishes, but the man also had a mullet and Lance had to have some semblance of standards. Or at least that’s what he told himself as he found himself thinking of what would happen if he said yes. 

“I can finish up here tonight, go home,” Allura said when he reached her. 

“Allura no, it’s your night off. You’re part of the wedding party I can’t-” she cut him off for the second time that night.

“Lance,” she said sternly, “I’ve got it covered, now go” it wasn’t a question and Lance kissed her cheek in thanks as he went to say goodbye to Hunk and Pidge in the kitchen. 

“Please?” 

Keith stopped him with just one word, and when Lance turned Keith continued, “just one dance” he asked for the third time that night. 

“I-” he began, but cut himself short. He was out of excuses, he was off duty and if the look he was getting from Allura over Keith’s shoulder was any indication it was for just this reason. 

He sighed, “One dance” he agreed finally and Keith smiled. 

“Come on” he walked off and Lance followed suit, confused. One dance usually meant going to the dance floor, not heading into the staff stairway. He said nothing, furrowing his brows to himself as they climbed the stairs. Instead, his mind moved on to focusing on not sounding out of breath in the echoing stairwell. 

Finally, he opened his mouth to say something when Keith pushed open the door but the words were caught in his throat when Keith looked back at him; illuminated by the full moon ahead as the breeze caught his hair. His cheeks were flushed and he had a broad smile on his face as he held out a hand for Lance to help him up the last few stairs. 

He took the hand, looking down as his cheeks warmed furiously. 

“So do you take everyone to the roof at your brother’s wedding? Or am I just special?” he asked, not quite letting go of Keith’s fingers as the tinny sounds of Elton John played for the second time that night from Keith’s phone speakers. He smiled as the song registered, _ Your Song _ , his favourite wedding song. He wondered if it was a coincidence, but something told him otherwise. 

“Oh of course, although most guys come up the first time I ask” 

Lance’s eyes whipped up to Keith’s ready to argue but the amused look on his face told him it was a joke. 

“Well, what can I say I'm worth the effort” 

Keith laughed and Lance’s heart squeezed in his chest. God he was pathetic, a cute boy takes him to a rooftop once and he’s already got a crush. 

“Yeah,” Keith said softly, pulling him close to dance, “you are”

Lance could feel his pulse pick up and he worried that Keith would hear it with how close he was. He racked his brain for anything to say in response but for once in his life was at a loss for words and let Elton fill the silence in his stead. 

The dance was slow, and no one stepped on anyone's toes, which in Lance’s business was considered a success. The song ended and Lance lifted his head off of Keith’s shoulder, moving to take a step back and was stopped by a strong pair of hands on his waist. 

“I know I said just one dance, but I was also hoping for just one kiss” he stepped towards Lance, filling the space between them and Lance couldn’t think as he felt Keith’s breath on his lips. 

That’s not true, he could think, but about just one thing. 

He closed the last few inches and met his lips, hands clasping the lapels of his suit as he drew him as close as he could. His head was filled with thoughts of Keith, he smelled like leather and old spice deodorant, he tasted like rum and vanilla and at that moment Lance didn’t care that he was breaking like 12 company policies, he just cared about this.

Keith pulled back, just a fraction, “I lied when I said just one kiss” he breathed, “I want more than one” 

Lance laughed and didn’t need a second invitation to kiss him again, smiling as he did so. 

Keith got what he wanted. The two shared many kisses that night upon the rooftop, and a little bit more when they got back to Keith’s apartment for the second night in a row. 


	5. Epilogue (Two Years Later)

The wedding was beautiful, late summer on the beach with white linen suits and silk tents thin enough to see the stars adorned with flowers and centerpieces that Keith had watched Lance make in one night. 

Tonight, as he did with every wedding he planned, Lance was making the rounds to make sure everything was running smoothly. That every wheel was greased and that the guests were having a good time. He passed on the many sung praises to Hunk, Lance’s go-to caterer, and told Pidge to keep anything they weren’t told to play off the playlist. 

He smiled as he fixed a centerpiece, thinking of the first time Keith had stayed the night at his apartment. It was their third date and when they came home from the movies Lance had remembered that he had to have them done by the next morning. He had immediately gone into full panic mode and kicked Keith out with a thousand apologies and a promise to make it up to him. But Keith had just come back twenty minutes later with two coffees and a bag of snacks and sat down to help him. Half of Keith’s centerpieces had to get redone but it was sweet and just nice to have had someone with him, the music playing softly in the background as they turned it into a competition to see who could make the most. Lance had won. Obviously.

Two arms wrapped around his waist from behind him and he leaned into the familiar embrace without hesitation. 

“Can I have this dance?”

Lance smiled, “I don’t know, my husband is around here somewhere and I already promised him my first dance” 

Keith laughed and Lance could feel it against his back. “Not even just one dance?” he asked again, spinning Lance to look at him. 

Lance hummed, as if he was thinking, “I guess, I don’t think one dance would kill me” 

Keith took his hand, leading him to the dance floor as the first few notes of a familiar tune played on the speakers. 

“Ladies and gentlemen please join Mr. and Mr. McClain on the dance floor for their first dance as husbands.” Pidges voice crackled over the music briefly, and a handful of other couples joined them. But Lance only cared about the man in his arms, the one dancing with him just like the night of their first ‘date’. Except this was easier, familiar, and comfortable in a way that night on the roof hadn’t been. Two people in love who knew they had all the time in the world. That the end of the song was simply just the end of one of many dances. 

“So, do you dance with just anyone you meet at weddings, or am I special?” he asked, looking up at the man he had married just hours prior.

Keith laughed once more, the laugh Lance had fallen in love with. One that he would do anything to hear. He didn’t say anything, simply cupped his cheek and kissed him; and Lance knew what he meant. Knew the I love you in the gesture and as he smiled into the kiss he said it back. That silent I love you that was louder than the music that played around them, the promise of a thousand more dances and a million more kisses like this. 

_ “I hope you don't mind _

_ That I put down in words _

_ How wonderful life is while you're in the world” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Thanks for reading if you made it this far! I had a lot of writing this, and I'm glad I finally finished. I may or may not have started this in November with some friends as a wedding au themed nano... BUT WHAT MATTERS IS THAT ITS DONE NOW. So I hope you liked it ! Thats all, Ily thank you!


End file.
